A Switching Trouble
by KanonNakagawa4Ever
Summary: One day, Master Hand and Crazy Hand switches body for some unknown reason. What does this situation spell out? I'll tell you. T-R-O-U-B-L-E! Now just a one-shot.


**This was originally meant for LLB's and GSG's Body Switching Contest in case we could submit multiple submissions, but I changed my mind when I found out we couldn't. So I posted this as a normal story instead!**

* * *

"Master Hand, can we come in?" Mario's voice asked. He was outside the office belonging to Master Hand, with Peach and Luigi. In Luigi's arms was an injured Toad (the Toad that Peach uses to spit water-spray).

"00h, oF c0ur5e!" Crazy Hand's voice yelled.

"... Master Hand, Bowser has injured our only Toad. May we come in?" Peach asked nicely, ignoring Crazy Hand's voice.

"Eye zed, come inn!" Crazy Hand's voice yelled again.

"We asked for Master Hand, not you." Luigi replied.

"I mean- Ahem... Yes, you may come in." this time, Master Hand's voice said.

The three Mushroom Kingdom people entered with the injured Toad, and saw everything normally... that is, if you count Master Hand twitching his own handy body like Crazy Hand, and Crazy Hand being tied up to a chair, trying to break free. Strange... by now, Crazy Hand would've been able to destroy the ropes.

It also looked like Crazy Hand was trying to tell out something.

"Umm... Master Hand, why are you twitching your own body like crazy?" Mario asked. Master Hand immediately stopped twitching.

"I wasn't twitching, see? I was just, umm... exercising myself!" the right responsible hand claimed, making up a totally random excuse. However, the others saw Crazy Hand trying to shake his... well, hand, proving it to be fault. But since Crazy Hand is crazy, no one believed him.

"... Riiight. Anyways, we need you to heal this Toad for us!" Peach exclaimed. Luigi then put the injured Toad down onto the desk of the almighty Master Hand.

"Err... Okay." Said Master Hand. He pointed his second finger (the one after the thumb) at Toad, and a fireball shot out at him, causing the Toad to become a miserable pile of dirty black ash.

"... WHAT THE WHAT!" Luigi screamed.

"MASTER HAND! YOU JUST BURNED OUR ONLY TOAD ALIVE!" Mario and Peach screamed.

"Erm, no! Of course not! I just, uh... sent him to another dimension! Yeah, another dimension. It's a dimension that I created myself! The Toad is now resting on a magical sofa that heals you while you rest!" Master Hand lied.

"... Great, thanks!" the three Mario citizens thanked.

Crazy Hand by now was gurgling himself. Suddenly, his finger shot up and scratched at the wall, trying to write something. This caught everyone's attention.

"Hmm... S... W... IT... C... HED... Switched?" Peach guessed. But Crazy Hand wasn't done.

Luigi leaned in a bit closer. "B... OD... I... ES? Bodies?" he asked himself.

"Switched Bodies? Who with who?" Mario asked the no-longer-crazy Crazy Hand. The finger that was used to write those two words bended itself to point towards Crazy Hand, giving the Mario cast a very bad feeling. Then the finger pointed (as much as it could) at Master Hand, which indicates that Master Hand and Crazy Hand had switched bodies.

Uh-oh.

"NOOO!" Crazy-Master screamed.

_**A/N: Crazy Hand in Master Hand's body shall now be called 'Crazy Master', while Master Hand in Crazy's Body shall now be called 'Master Crazy'.**_

Somehow, an explosion occurred from the office, causing everything and everyone to fly out of it.

* * *

"Hey Bowser. How's it going with your villainous attempts?" Ganondorf greeted.

"Awesome. I just injured a Toad." Bowser replied. "And I punched Mario when he got angry at me. How's yours?" he asked.

"Same here. I just kicked Link in the guts, and I slapped Zelda, calling her a (beep)." The Gerudo King replied.

"Woah! Now that's awesome!" the Koopa King commented.

"Yeah, why don't we go party or something?" Ganondorf invited.

"Yeah! And then, right before we could, an explosion occurs!" Bowser joked. Then suddenly, like Bowser said, and explosion occurred into the kitchen. Mario, Peach, Luigi, Crazy Master and Master Crazy flew into the room.

"... You just had to say that, didn't you?" Ganondorf asked.

"... Yup." Bowser replied. Then the two cheered out of joy (because the explosion really occurred) and were slapped away by Crazy Master.

"THIS IS STUPID!" Crazy Master yelled. All the Smashers then came back and formed a fighting pose. Even Master Crazy joined.

"What's going on?" many would ask.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand has switched bodies." The Mario cast would explain. And all hell would break loose.

"_**I DECLARE WORLD WAR III!"**_

* * *

**(Laugh Out Loud), I am such a party pooper to the Smashers, aren't I?**


End file.
